dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor humans
This is a list of minor humans in the Dresden Files. Humans 5550 North Greenwood residents In "Wild Card", a pursuer chases them to their home, where they call 911 for help. Not realizing that the pursuer is at the other end of the line, they request help in what amounts to a formal invitation for him to enter the home, which he does. The Wyldfae kills them both by completely draining them of their life force, but is bored to death by the banality of their last lines. When Waldo Butters examines them, he finds absolutely nothing that could cause their death, and calls in Dresden, Murphy and Molly Carpenter to help. A magical exmination by Carpenter also yields absolutely nothing on their death."Wild Card" Alessandra In White Night, Alessandra's voice voice pours out of Thomas Raith's answering machine. She states she's desperate for him, and that she wants to see him that very night, independently from how many others there are around. She provides her phone number, making it sound as foreplay. It has an European polyglot of an accent.White Night, ch. 7 Alex In Fool Moon, Alex is an Alpha, described as having watery blue eyes.Fool Moon, ch. 26 Agent Roger Harris injured Alex and Cindy at the Full Moon Garage.Fool Moon, ch. 24-25 In "Something Borrowed", Alex was present at Billy Borden's bachelor party, and was involved in their fight against a ghoul. Being drunk, they susained various injuries; Alex in particular received several gashes on his throat."Something Borrowed" Aluki In "Cold Case", Aluki is the widowed wife of Tupiak and a close relative of Naujia. She is seen in the middle of her husband's funeral, discussing with Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez about their help in retrieving the Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult."Cold Case" Akkadian warrior In "War Cry", an Akkadian warrior brought his warning to King Hammurabi just in time to see Babylon destroyed by a shoggoth."War Cry" Aramis, Kevin In Turn Coat, Kevin Aramis was the manager of Windfall, a dummy corporation owned by Lara Raith. The two of them are the only ones with the authority to move large sums of money around. Lara Raith traced the money that was put into Donald Morgan's account back to Windfall, a dummy corporation she owns. It was done without her knowledge by Kevin Aramis who was coerced in some way into doing it by Madeline Raith. Harry Dresden suggests that she check at the Hotel Sax to find Madeline in the company of a mercenary named Binder - and he's certain that the body of Aramis will be found there as well.Turn Coat, ch. 37 Asaro In "War Cry", Asaro is a young blackhaired male Venator, capable of handling submachine guns. He is the first to be killed when an agent of the Red Court raids the house the Venatori are in. Ash, Anna In White Night, Anna Ash is the leader of Ordo Lebes.White Night, ch. 5 During Harry Dresden's investigation about murdered magic practitioners, McAnally slipped him a note with Anna's name and the name of her group: Ordo Lebes, and their meeting time.White Night, ch. 4 Dresden and Murphy met with the Ordo, learning that as many as twenty practitioners, group members and indipendents have been killed or gone missing. Some of them have been seen with a tall man in a Grey Cloak, others with a handsome dark-haired man with grey eyes and pale skin, matching Thomas Raith's description.White Night, ch. 6 Austin In "Zoo Day", Austin is a male warlock in his early-to-mid teens, just come in his powers. His magical powers have awakened a few months earlier, with an emphasis on Summoning. Not having had any explanation or teaching, he's been on the run since then, disheveled, dirty and hungry. He is confronted by Harry Dresden and shown the existence of other practitioners who can teach him what he needs to know. He accepts Dresden's help."Zoo Day" Babylonian sentry In "War Cry", he interrupts the audience granted by King Hammurabi to an Akkadian warrior bringing him a dire warning, to warn the king of the presence of the shoggoth destroying his city. Bardalacki, Greg & Cindy In "Love Hurts Greg and Cindy Bardalacki are siblings, male and female, subject to a spell cast by a Red Court vampire, so that they fall in love with each other. They commit suicide together."Love Hurts" Barks, Sheila In Blood Rites, Sheila Barks was Arturo Genosa's personal assistant. The day after the death of Stacy Willis, She was hit and killed by a runaway car while water-skiing, where a car jumped the bridge's rail and ran into her.Blood Rites, ch. 1 Barrowill, Charles In "Bigfoot on Campus", Charles Barrowill is a White Court vampire, Barrowill, Connie,Connie Barrowill's father. Harry Dresden remembers him being present in the Deeps, cheering along with the House Raith vampires."Bigfoot on Campus" A shade over 6', deeply tanned, dark-haired with a swath of silver on his temples, he wears a perfectly made haircut, an expensive pearl-grey suit and rings with stones on every finger. He is trying to engage his daughter Connie in her first feeding frenzy so to awake her Hunger. Irwin Pounder is the intended victim, and between him being a Bigfoot and Harry Dresden's interference, the attempt fails, with disastrous results. Barrowill, Connie In "Bigfoot on Campus", Connie Barrowill is a newly awakened female White Court vampire, and the daughter of Charles Barrowill. She is 5'6", blonde, young, fit, two notches above cute, with cornflower-blue eyes, and according to Harry Dresden, every inch of her a bad idea. She gets involved with Irwin Pounder, and they are falling in love with each other. Her father plans for her to be feeding on Irwin, so to awaken her Hunger and change her in a full-fledged vampire. Thanks to Irwin being a Bigfoot and the intervention of Harry Dresden and Strength of a River in His Shoulders, the plan fails. Bart In Small Favor, Bart, is a low-level thug. He is a cheap muscle, the kind to be hired on a budget. In his thirties, he is good-looking, with the body of someone who spends a lot of time in the gym. His eyes, however, are small and dark.Small Favor, ch. 19 Bart attacks Harry Dresden, but fails to hit or incapacitate him. This failure scares the hell out of him - his fear only increases when Karrin Murphy and Molly Carpenter talk to Dresden from under a veil. This and Dresden's interrogation techniques make him indicate Torelli as the person he works for. He gets in the line of fire when one of the goons he works with tries to shoot Dresden with a shotgun, and is wounded, but not particularly bad. Bartlesby, Dr. Charles In Dead Beat, Dr. Charles Bartlesby was a visiting professor at the Field Museum of Natural History. Described by a security man as "crotchety", he did not appear to be very much liked, though not enough to kill him.Dead Beat, ch. 13 At the Museum, he was doing a detailed examination of the CahokianCahokia - wikipedia artifacts, a traveling exhibit. He had two assistants, Alicia Nelson and Li Xian, who, according to the security officer interview by Henry Rawlins, were graduate students. He was found murdered at the Field Museum. There is a police investigation ongoing when Harry Dresden arrives following his own clues: magical hot spots. Miss Becton In Proven Guilty, Miss Becton is a human female, who got injured at SplatterCon!!!.Proven Guilty, ch. 17 Biggs In "Dog Men", Agent Biggs is a human male. Of average build and has a calm and polite demeanor, he works for an unnamed governmental agency. He and agent Lytle meet Harry Dresden and Joseph Listens-to-Wind and warn them not to interfere with their own activity. He later almost attacks Dresden, before getting convinced to evacuate Taylor and leading his people in pitched battle against the ghouls infesting the town. Billie In Small Favor, Billie is a private trainer and hostess at the Executive Priority Health club. Billie cheerily lets Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith into the club when Dresden stated that his card didn't work. She meets him at the elevator. When she refuses to take Dresden to Ms. Demeter's office, Raith demonstrated how serious they were by twisting two heavy dumbbells together. She flees off to get clearance, then returned to escort Dresden to Ms. Demeter.Small Favor, ch. 12 Black, Curtis In "Jury Duty", Curtis Black is an unaffiliated White Court vampire, killed by Hamilton Luther, who attacks him to save the girl he feeds on."Jury Duty" Blanche, Jessica In White Night, Jessica Blanche was an employee of the Velvet Room, killed by the Skavis who left a message on her body—EX.22:18—that only a wizard would have found.White Night, ch. 3 Though the Skavis thought she was a practitioner he was targeting, she was not.White Night, ch. 6 Bluebeard In Summer Knight, Bluebeard is a member of the White Council, with bristling white eyebrows and a bushy blue beard, and his balding scalp was covered in flowing blue tattoos, prompting Harry Dresden to nickname him this way. He is present at the meeting of the White Council in Summer Knight, sitting near Ebenezar McCoy and Harry Dresden. During the call for nominating the new Senior Council member to replace the deceased Simon Pietrovich, Bluebeard informs the Council of Wizard Luciozzi's absence due to being on a sabbatical.Summer Knight, ch. 5 Bock, Artemis Artemis Bock is the owner of Bock Ordered Books, an occult bookstore, largely to provide for his family. Despite checks by the Wardens, he manages to procure some rare, hard to find, or banned books. 'The Cage' is a section of his store that holds a majority of these. Some of his store items are not cheap and, according to Harry Dresden, cost a large portion of his rent. In Dead Beat, he bans Dresden from entering the premise, however, due to his personal respect for the man, allows him to continue buying books via a telephone call and house visits. His bookstore is located near the college campus in a somewhat bad part of town. He appears to know Billy Borden. In Aftermath, William Borden mentions him as a source of the information that half a dozen people disappearing in the day and a half before the kidnapping of Georgia and Andi Macklin.Aftermath Bonnie In White Night, Bonnie is a special trainer and hostess at the Executive Priority Health. Bonnie is a brunette, and wears a ColgateColgate - wikipedia smile.White Night, ch. 43 Bonnie is the receptionist who buzzes Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy in to access the private elevator up to the club. She meet them at the elevator and gets Dresden a signed up to a special Platinum Club membership on Gentleman Marcone's orders, complete with a black leather gym bag. She then escorts Dresden and Murphy to Ms. Demeter's office.White Night, ch. 28 Bowers, Stanley In "Day One", Stanley Bowers, generally called Stan, is a homeless guy, who has fallen victim of a baku, and is rescued in the nick of time by Waldo Butters."Day One" Boz In Ghost Story, Boz is a Big Hood, and Corpsetaker's henchman. He was tormented by wraiths for an extended period of time, which boiled his brain, making him more like a crazed beast. He had a psychic stench on him that carried into the spirit world. His "humanity had long since begun to fester and rot. He radiated a "physical and psychic power full of rot and corruption and rage and endless hungers". A huge man, Harry Dresden called him a "human garbage truck" and a "man mountain". He was crusted with thick filth, his eyes were like dull stones under his hood.Ghost Story, ch. 47 Boz climbed out of the wraith pit in the Big Hoods hideout when Corpsetaker ordered him to kill Mortimer Lindquist tied to an apparatus over the pit of wraiths. Harry Dresden uses his memories of being alive, the small details and sensations of life, to manifest an defeat him, still alive and tied up. Later, he was taken away by EMTs.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Braddock, Elizabeth & Roger In "Heorot", Elizabeth and Roger Braddock are two newlyweds taking part to the Night of the Living Brews."Heorot" Elizabeth Braddock was abducted by a grendelkin as the virgin it needed to breed and spawn its offspring. She is taken from the Night of the Living Brews competition, and is later rescued by Harry Dresden, Mouse, and Ms. Gard."Heorot" Roger Braddock reports her disappearance first to a policeman, then to Harry Dresden. While the police dismiss it as something not to be taken too seriously, Dresden takes the case. While Braddock and Dresden are talking, Herbert Orson Caine intervenes, asking Braddock about the disappearance of the cask of mead Caine entered in the competition. Caine is stopped from doing any harm by the policeman present in the room. Baron Bravosa's assistant In "War Cry", Baron Bravosa's assistant is a medium tall woman with light brown hair, a cyan shirt and a grey dress. She comments that the White Council must be desperate to send only four wardens. This angers Baron Bravosa who grabs her by the throat and comments that this only makes them more unpredictable and dangerous and that they should not be underestimated. Bravosa trows her against a stone wall, causing it to be destroyed. Dr. Brioche In Dead Beat, Dr. Brioche is Waldo Butters' boss, the head of the morgue at the Forensic Institute. He's scheduled to examine the body of Dr. Bartlesby, but Butters takes a look at it before he does.Dead Beat, ch. 14 Bully Brothers In "B is for Bigfoot", the Bully Brothers, or Troublemaker Twins, are two brothers, scions of an unspecified supernatural parent. Apparently a few years older than Irwin Pounder, they are predators, which, in human terms, translates to bullies. Scions of an unknown supernatural parent, they are slender and have sandy brown hair and thin faces, and they look to be either fraternal twins, or born very close together. They remind Harry Dresden is reminded of juvenile lions learning to hunt together. They single out Irwin Pounder as a target for their aggressive behavior, until the moment he reacts and shows them that some prey can be too much for any predator."B is for Bigfoot Canuck In "AAAA Wizardry", Canuck is a Warden of the White Council Harry Dresden mentions when teaching a group of trainee Wardens the importance of understanding human behavior."AAAA Wizardry" Casselli, Maria In White Night, Maria Casselli was a 23 years old female practitioner, married with a younger sister. She Casselli commits suicide in a hotel room, downing thirty pills of Valium and a bottle of drain cleaner.White Night, ch. 3 Cedar, Cynthia In "Ghoul Goblin", Mayor Cynthia Cedar is the mayor of Boone Mill. She's a woman with gray hair, dark eyes and a lined face. Used to deference, she generally gets her own way. She's been Boone Mill's mayor for 15 years, having been elected for the first time in 1998. and cares very much about the town. She has an adversarial relationship with Joseph Talbot and consults the online edition of the Arcane. During her visit to Harry Dresden, she wears a black hat and gown, and a gray coat."Ghoul Goblin" Many years earlier, after completing a PhD dissertation on the influence of Egyptian ancient history in modern world, Cedar had landed a post as a junior attaché to the U.S. embassy in Cairo, which she put to good use by touring all known historical sites and many less known ones or not known at all. Visiting a mummy-filled complex, she and her guide are attacked by a number of them and are magically saved and brought away by the guide's guardian angel, who had fallen in love with Cedar, something very forbidden by the supernatural world's rules. The qarin follows her to Boone Mill. Prescott Tremaine indicates her to Harry Dresden as Mayor Cedar. After the Talbot's funeral, she pays a visit to Harry Dresden, ordering him to stay around, Joseph Talbot and Sheriff Dagget's wishes notwithstanding, going to the length to free him from jail after Dagget arrests him. She sacrifices her relationship with the qarin to save the Talbot family from their curse. Chandler Chandler is a Warden of the White Council. Described as 'a lean and fit-looking young man with cheekbones sharp enough to slice bread and eyes of cobalt blue', he is British and speaks with an Oxford accent. He wears a dark blue, well-tailored cashmere suit, cream colored shirt, and a metalic-copper tie—and a black bowler hat. He carries a silver-handled cane, in his right hand, instead of a staff or rod. And he has a very keen British sense of humor. In Small Favor, Chandler was one of two young members of a group of Wardens with Anastasia Luccio staying at Murphy's house.Small Favor, ch. 46 In Turn Coat, Chandler is guarding the entrance to the White Council headquarters from the Nevernever, a job typically staffed by five Wardens at once. There, Dresden nicknamed him John SteedJohn Steed - wikipedia after The AvengersThe Avengers - wikipedia character. In Changes, in a letter to Dresden, Luccio tells that Chandler is the Warden she trusts the most, and thus assigns him to inform Dresden of the situation at Edinburgh which he does with his own letter. In order to authenticate his identity, he signed the letter Steed, as the two of them were alone when he nicknamed him thus.Changes, ch. 18 Childs In Ghost Story, Childs or Mr. Childs is a troubleshooter for Gentleman Marcone, according to Karrin Murphy, his number one murderer.Ghost Story, ch. 8 He has dark mediterranean skin color and his hair is bleached blond. His unsettling eyes are gold and ivy. Childs was sent to ask Karrin Murphy if she trusted the Ragged Lady. Murphy negotiates for Northerly Island by Burnham Harbor for her answer. Murphy said she doesn't drop her guard around her but warns Childs that she considers the Ragged Lady to be one of hers and should anything happen to her that it means war: "we segue directly into OK Corral". Later at the meeting, Murphy told everyone present that she held his proxy; Felicia Raith wasn't pleased.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Chuck In The Warrior, Chuck is a subcontractor of Michael Carpenter's, a prematurely balding, thin man, who's getting acquainted with Jim Beam'sJim Beam whisky. He's unloading an electrician wire's reel from a van, when Harry Dresden notices an empty bottle of Jim Beam whisky and that Chuck is drunk on the job. Dresden helps him to carry the reel in the home he's working on. Chuck brushes off an attempt by Dresden to leave early and sober up, and Dresden winds up hexing a transformer, so that the work is delayed some. Michael Carpenter comes to investigate, and Dresden informs him about Chuck, prompting Carpenter to suggest Dresden talk to him, rather than acting. But Dresden tells him he rolls differently.The Warrior Cindy In Fool Moon, Cindy is an Alpha. She has mousy brown hair.Fool Moon, ch. 26 Cindy and Alex are injured in the fight at the Full Moon Garage by agent Roger Harris while in wolf-form.Fool Moon, ch. 24''Fool Moon, ch. 25 One of them is carried to the wan in a litter made out of Harris's jacket while Tera West carries the other one. Lying on the floor of the van, they are both transformed back to human, while Georgia wraps their wounds in clean bandages and Billy Borden comments that they need to be guarded while the others are off to stop the hexenwolves. Clint In "Cold Case", '''Clint' is an unspecified blue collar worker in Unalaska. He attempts to impose his attentions to the new Winter Lady, Molly Carpenter. She threatens him with retribution only to be interrupted by Carlos Ramirez. Coiffure Cup coffee girl In White Night, she tries to prevent Harry Dresden from barging in the hair saloon without an appointment, but fails. She has a bubbly and caffeinated smile.White Night, ch. 43 Coiffure Cup receptionist In "Down Town", she welcomes Harry Dresden and promises him that Thomas Raith will be available shortly. She is blonde and wears a skimpy black dress."Down Town" Coiffure Cup stylist In White Night, she inquires about the relationship between Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden. Courtney In The Warrior, Courtney is a child of about seven or eight years, with inky black hair, pink skin and dark eyes. Her mother looks very much like her. She chases a soccer ball on the street; she is almost hit by an electric car, only to be saved at the last possible instant by Harry Dresden. While her mother comes on the street to get her, Dresden notices the child has an old bruise on her cheek; when informed that she fell from a bike, he points out that her hands are unhurt. Courtney and her mother get in their home, before Dresden goes his way. Courtney's mother In The Warrior, Courtney's mother is a human female. Like her daughter, Courtney's mother has inky black hair, pink skin and dark eyes. Her name is unknown, Courtney's Mom being the way that Harry Dresden, thinks about her. She gets on the street to check on her daughter who is in Harry Dresden's company. When he points out there is an old bruise on her cheek, but that her hands are unhurt, so that she couldn't have fallen from a bike, she realizes that it was the moment to tackle the problems in her home. Sheriff Dagget In "Ghoul Goblin", Sheriff Dagget is the sheriff of Boone Mill. Of average height, thin, mustachioed and with lined features, Dagget has been Boone Mill's sheriff for thirty years. According to Prescott Tremaine, Dagget hasn't carried his sidearm since Bill Clinton was in office, and is disinterested in the current murders. Boone Mill is an easy place to get complacent. Sheriff Dagget believes that however out of the ordinary Carl Talbot and Sarah Patterson-Talbot's deaths are, the town needs healing more than it needs an investigation. He does not accept Harry Dresden's presence in town, so much so that at Joseph Talbot's death scene, he instructs Prescott Tremaine to arrest him on sight. Later, at Alex Talbot's death scene, he arrests Dresden himself. Darth Wannabe In "Day Off", Darth Wannabe. or Dim Lord, is a faux wizard with a grudge against Harry Dresden. According to Dresden, he is an almost inexistent talent, because there's no charge to the air even when he's angry and ready to fight. He is followed by four other people, two men and two women. He is dressed all in black, Goth-style. He's parked by Dresden's apartment in a black van painted with flaming skulls, inverted crosses, goat-head pentacles and the like. He waits for Harry Dresden to return home so he can exact vengeance for Dresden's interference with an ineffective curse he has cast, and takes offence when Dresden does not take him seriously. Later, he throws a smokepipe bomb in Dresden's apartment. Officer Dean In "Bigfoot on Campus", Officer Dean is a police officer among the first officers appearing at Irwin Pounder's destroyed University dorm. He is also the officer charged with interrogating Harry Dresden and, while extremely skeptical, he realizes that Dresden takes his statement very seriously. This prompts him to put Dresden in the drunk tank to get a night's worth of sleep. Deckter, Burt In "Last Call", Bert Decker is the owner of the Left Hand Goods arcana store. A shriveled little toad of a man, with loose skin, a fake tan, incongruous raven-black hair streaked with silver and beady eyes, he sells Caine some high quality very pure bloodstone. When Meditrina Bassarid contacts him for more than he has available, he sends her to Caine. Later, Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden have to rough him up to get information on her."Last Call" Derek, Evelyn In Turn Coat, Evelyn Derek is a female lawyer at Smith, Cohen and Mackleroy, a law firm in Chicago. Derek is a slender, sleek woman, with short-cropped raven black hair. She wears unrimmed glasses, under which her deep green eyes can peer out. She loves modern, glass, and Space-age styled funiture, her large office being filled with the stuff.Turn Coat, ch. 22 Derek hires Vincent Graver to watch Harry Dresden. Dresden soulgazes her and sees that she is under a form of mind control, induced by the someone in the White Court. He makes her as comfortable as possible, since there is not much he can do right then to undo the damage. Dresden deduces that it's Madeline Raith who paid her to hire a detective and rewires her mind. He brings it to the attention of Lara Raith.Turn Coat, ch. 24''Turn Coat, ch. 27 Donovan In "Curses", '''Donovan' is a human male, dressing expensively and feels out of place in Harry Dresden's office. He admits to being part agent and part attorney. He hires Harry Dresden to remove the Billy Goat curse on Wrigley Field, negotiating with some skill for a lower fee. However, he fails to understand the reason behind Dresden not removing the curse and not charging him anything."Curses" Dougherty In "Wild Card", Detective Manny Jordan is a human male Chicago Police Department detective who approaches Karrin Murphy, inquiring what is there in Manny Jordan's murder to interest Special Investigations. Her answer, that police always stick for their people, is enough for him to tell her what little he's got available. Father Douglas In The Warrior, Father Roarke Douglas, which Harry Dresden nicknamed Buzz, is a human priest.He is quite young man, being 43 years old, 5'11", with grey eyes, military short hair, and military training and conditioning. Before being recruited by the Ordo Malleus, Father Douglas used to be an Army chaplain, and a parish priest in Rwanda, Guatemala, and Indonesia, very calm and able when it came to the defense of his parishioners. After a while, however, he started advocating prehemptive actions against the entities the Ordo was fighting against, and got frustrated when at least two Swords of the Cross got out of commission, reaching the point he decided to take direct action. He wages a psychological war on Michael Carpenter and Harry Dresden in order to have the Swords of the Cross wielded in battle again. When this does not work, he abducts Alicia Carpenter to be exchanged for the Swords of the Cross. Officer Dwayne In "Jury Duty", Office Dwayne is a police officer, giving testimony in the process against Hamilton Luther. Earp, Wyatt In "A Fistful of Warlocks", Wyatt EarpWyatt Earp - Wikipedia is Dodge City'Dodge City, Kansas - Wikipedia deputy sheriff and a Venator. He is a very tall, lean man, with a thick and drooping moustache, a calm demeanor, a politely friendly voice and the clear, sharp eyes of a raptor. His coat sleeves do not reach his wrists, and wears a flat-brimmed hat, deputy's star on his chest and a much used gun.A Fistful of Warlocks Earp meets Anastasia Luccio and takes custody of her gun, though not of her sword; some time later, he delivers from a kidnapping attempt by Heinrich Kemmler and Grevane, jailing the former. In the defense against the other members of the Thule Society he fights their zombies, allowing Luccio to deal with Grevane and Page. He mentions "Doc" Holliday,Doc Holliday - Wikipedia Bat MastersonBat Masterson - Wikipedia and Bill ShortPossibly Luke L. Short - Wikipedia on a first name basis. The Egyptian In Death Masks, the Egyptian is mentioned as a past Knight of the Cross. Ursiel mentions him in taunting Shiro YoshimoDeath Masks, ch. 6 He wielded Esperacchius, and he used to stamp the wax seal of his letters with its pommel.Forum post Ennui In "It's My Birthday, Too", Ennui is a human female. She plays a vampire character in a game of Evernight, a LARP organized by Sarah, in the Woodfield Mall."It's My Birthday, Too" Dr. Fabio In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Dr. Fabio is the dean of Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago and a retired Venator. A good-looking man of middle age, he sports a receding hairline he intensely dislikes; trying to drain Irwin Pounder's life force to grow his hair back. Having exhausted any other way, he resorts to black magic."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Fairweather, Howard In Storm Front, Howard Fairweather is the Chicago Police Commissioner. He uses Special Investigations as a dumpster for all kinds of unsolvable cases that he gives it. He lurks around Karrin Murphy, trying to pin something on her, possibly to avoid it to be pinned on him.Storm Front, ch. 9 Fairweather is leaning hard on Karrin Murphy to solve the Jennifer Stanton and Tommy Tomm case, managing very rapidly to have an investigative committee checking on her neck. She pressures Harry Dresden to learn if sorcery is involved and the name of the perpetrator. Fogle, Sam In "Down Town" Sam Fogle is a pawnshop owner. He has the look of an older gentleman, with white hair and blue eyes. After completing a transaction with a customer pawning a pocket watch, he is attacked and killed by a golem. Fido In Storm Front, Fido is a security guard at Bianca St. Claire's mansion, welcoming, among others Harry Dresden. He offers to have Dresden's broken down car towed, and searches the wizard, removing his weapons, before admitting him in the mansion. When Dresden leaves, he returns him the weapons and passes him Linda Randall's phone number.Storm Front, ch. 9 Gabrielle In "Day One", Gabrielle is a girl child of eight or nine years, with a very pale face, brown listless hair and very big and dark hollows under her eyes. Under the influence of the baku Dr. Miyamune, she twitches for the nightmares she's being sent. Garcia, Francisca In Masks], Francisca Garcia is a member of the Churchmice. She is of average height and build and has dark hair.Death Masks, ch. 3 She has a disagreement with Anna Valmont that Gaston LaRouche is not returning for them. A few minutes later, she is killed by Deirdre Archleone aboard the Etranger.Death Masks, ch. 13 Gary In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Gary is a plump kid, expert with smartphones and videogames. He resorts to knock on wood in order to raise Bigfoot."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Gas station clerk In "Wild Card", she witnesses Puck's murder of Patrolman Manny Jordan. Henry Rawlins comments that had she been killed, rather than the cop, a lot fewer onlookers would have appeared on the crime scene. Gentle, Bo In "Dog Men", Deputy Bo Gentle is of middle age, he has greying brown hair. In Taylor's graveyard, Harry Dresden, calls him Barney Fife.Barney Fife - wikipedia He welcomes Harry Dresden, before showing him the crime scene that caused Dresden to be called in, and inviting him to his station to review what evidence there was. He later calls jurisdiction on Agents Biggs and Lytle when they start a fight with Dresden at the hospital where Joseph Listens-to-Wind is recovering. When Dresden informs him that ghouls have invaded Taylor, he guides him to the morgue and follows him at the graveyard, before participating in a confrontation with the ghouls. Armed with this knowledge, Gentle convinces agents Biggs and Lytle to shift their sights from the Wolf people to the ghouls, joining them in a pitched battle at the church. George In Storm Front, George is a tow truck driver. He tows Dresden's broken down car and gives him a lift when the wizard leaves Bianca St. Claire's mansion.Storm Front ch. 9 Gerard, Jen In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Jen Gerard, commonly referred to as Nurse Jen, is a nurse at Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago. She has chestnut hair, rimless glasses and a body readily appreciated beneath her scrubs. She cares deeply for Irwin Pounder, and, though unimpressed by Harry Dresden's humor, she realizes that he does the same, and accepts his assistance in trying to help the boy. Golem's master In "Down Town", the Golem's master is a male warlock. As yet unnamed, short, squat, rotund, he has white hair and a bushy Father Christmassy beard. He muses about the situation on Chicago's streets - cold, chaotic, full of pain, lust and excitement, just waiting to be harnessed at his command. In order to do so, he sacrifices Sam Fogle, and a laundromat owner, both of which fail, something he can't accept in his quest to impose order on chaos."Down Town" Gomez In Summer Knight, Gomez is a human wizard and a member of the White Council. Gomez is one of the wizards called up from the registry in order of seniority when the White Council searches for a candidate to replace the deceased Simon Pietrovich on the Senior Council. Gomez can't comment on the offer of nomination, since he is absent, sleeping off a potion. Greg In Summer Knight, Greg is an Alpha. In Summer Knight, he and Phil are instructed to make a stretcher out of a blanket so that they can carry Karrin Murphy, whose leg is injured, to carry her to safety.Summer Knight, ch. 22 Gregor In Proven Guilty, Gregor was mentioned as the male leader of a small coven Charity Carpenter joined when she fell in with him when first found her magic as a teen and young woman. Gregor resented the White Council and their Wardens warning him and his little group of misfits to heed the rules of Magic or risk execution. He went on to teach them forbidden things on the darker side of magic. Several of his students started to vanish one by one. Charity realized why; he was exchanging them for power. Gregor realised she knew and chained her to a pole as an offering for the dragon Siriothrax in exchange for more magical power. Michael Carpenter rescues her, slaying the Dragon.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 Grocery store owner In "Wild Card", this grocery store owner is an otherwise late-middle-aged man paying protection to John Marcone, who collects with the help of people like Modena. He complains to Modena that rates have increased three times in the last year and that protection may be for nothing, to which Modena replies that those Marcone is protecting him against are worse. He witnesses the killing of Modena, and reports it to Marcone rather than the police. Marcone arranges for a reward. Haggletorn, Benton In Grave Peril, Benson Hagglethorn was the husband of Agatha Hagglethorn, alive a century ago. They had a daughter together.Grave Peril, ch. 2 Benson was an abusive drunk, and his wife feared him. One day Agatha inadvertently suffocated their child while trying to muffle her cries in an attempt to avoid Benson's wrath falling upon the baby. Her guilt and rage over the child's death, and herself causing it, led her to take up an axe and kill her husband. King Hammurabi In "War Cry", King Hammurabi was a king of Babylon. As king, he felt there was nothing in the world that could arouse his fears; until the moment a Shoggoth destroyed his city, but he can only watch in horror when a Shoggoth destroys his city in its hunt for food. Harding, James Douglas III In Fool Moon, James Douglas Harding III was a human industrialist, and a business partner of John Marcone, both of which are interested in blocking the Northwest Passage Project.Fool Moon, ch. 4''Fool Moon, ch. 11 Harding was killed in a parking lot with his driver, which breaks the pattern of the other victims in the case. Herman In "Bigfoot on Campus", '''Herman' is the driver and bodyguard of Charles Barrowill. he picks up the tension between his employer and Harry Dresden, and helps Connie Barrowill to enter his employer's car, at her father's request. Notes References Category:Characters Category:A Fistful of Warlocks Category:Welcome to the Jungle Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:War Cry Category:Something Borrowed Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Heorot Category:Small Favor Category:Backup Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Day Off Category:The Warrior Category:Curses Category:Last Call Category:Turn Coat Category:Bigfoot on Campus Category:Even Hand Category:Love Hurts Category:Ghost Story Category:Changes Category:Aftermath Category:Bombshells Category:Cold Case Category:Day One Category:Jury Duty Category:Zoo Day Category:Monsters